Various products have bodies or housings with hollow cavities therein. For example, automobiles, trucks and other vehicles, as well as some consumer appliances have hollow cavities formed between inner and outer panels that form their respective bodies or housings. In many instances, those cavities are sealed or sectioned off to prevent or minimize the transmission of noise therethrough. It is known to use an acoustic baffle to completely seal or partition portions of hollow cavities. These baffles effectively minimize noise transmission. However, sometimes, various fluids can accumulate in the hollow cavities. When that occurs it may be desirable in certain applications for the fluid to drain out of the hollow cavity so as to prevent or minimize the potential for corrosion or other undesirable effects of the trapped fluid. Many conventional acoustic baffles do not include a mechanism to allow trapped fluid to escape the hollow cavity through the baffle.
The embodiments described herein were developed in light of these and other drawbacks associated with conventional acoustic baffles.